gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heraldry
Why does the article mix book and tv info without the proper "in the books" subsection?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :I only just started it and it is still very much a work in progress. I've been intending to make this article on Heraldry for so long that I realized it might be better to "get the ball rolling" by posting up what I could. Yes this TV/book stuff needs to be sorted out - however, I approached it from an "Out of Universe Perspective" anyway, given that I had to explain at the beginning how the real-life rules of heraldry work, Jim Stanes' involvement, etc. I think of it as more of a "Production" Behind-the-Scenes page. I don't know; but I thought it would be good to at least get a start on it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Kingsguard In the show the Kingsguard doesn't wear white armor, and let's face it, they do have a blazon of sorts: the crown.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:04, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :They wear white enameled armor. The crown is not their sigil, just a design we've seen on armor - never a banner.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:15, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Great Sept banners You were right, those are Tyrell banners: they have five points like the Tyrell flower, not the Seven Pointed Star. I wonder why they use white backgrounds in the Great Sept: for formal occasions?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:52, January 12, 2014 (UTC) At first I thought it was a matter of light and photography, then I noticed Joffrey's sigil also with a white background. Either a show of respect for the Faith from both Lannisters and Tyrells or the Faith itself showing respect for the ruling houses.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Heraldry wishlist What's heraldry that has not yet received an official TV series continuity version, which you would like to see in later seasons? (loosely, a wishlist might also extend to heraldry which "exists" in the TV continuity but which we've only barely glimpsed in crowd shots and don't have a "good" photo of yet). My short list: Heraldry we really need: *House Seaworth - a black ship with an onion upon its sails, on a grey field *House Velaryon - a silver seahorse rampant upon an aquamarine field *House Hightower - a silver tower with a red beaconfire, on a grey field *Bronn's personal sigil - a green, flaming chain on a smoking grey field. The design was to commemorate his role in the Battle of the Blackwater, where he earned his knighthood (after which he needed a personal sigil), but because the chain was cut from the TV continuity, it would have to be slightly different for the TV show - possibly a flaming arrow and green wildfire? Would be nice: *House Harlaw - a white scythe on a black field *House Dayne - a sword across a falling white star, on a purple field **Observed in the Book of Brothers. *House Caswell - a gold centaur with a bow on a white field. *House Jordayne - a gold quill, on a checked field of alternating light and dark green *House Rowan - a gold tree torn up by its roots on a white field *House Toland - a green dragon biting its own tail on a gold field (symbolizing that Dorne ran circles around the Targaryen dragons) *An official flag for the "Tiger" party of Volantis *An official flag for the "Elephant" party of Volantis *Aegon II's personal gold dragon sigil (well, we did cobble one of these together easily enough by just recoloring the Targaryen sigil) *Rhaenyra's "quartered" heraldry (two Targaryen squares, an Arryn square, and a Velaryon square...but the Velaryons are one of the few we don't have!) "Exist" within the TV continuity but we need clearer images: *An official version of Brynden Tully's personal sigil (a black trout instead of a silver one) - well, we actually don't have an "official" version, but I made one easily enough for his infobox by simply modifying the normal heraldry. *House Payne *House Redwyne (actually appeared on tournament banners, but unfortunately not in focus) *House Manderly (probably coming in future seasons) *House Tarly - a striding red huntsman on a green field (Seen during the Purple Wedding, but a clean shot would be nice). Anything else?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:51, April 2, 2014 (UTC) : Ryswell, Dustin, and Hornwood.-- 17:21, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Well Hornwood does exist in the show, we just haven't have the best of angles on it. It's in the background at the tournament.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:23, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: True, but a good quality one'd be nice.-- 19:02, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Apart from the many Dornish banners seen in the Season 4 premiere, also need some good HD shots of the Martell heraldry clearly displayed in "The Mountain and the Viper".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:51, June 15, 2014 (UTC)